All You Need Is Love
by HouseHaddock
Summary: For years, Blaine had to hear the hateful words about him spew from his father's mouth, even when he didn't necessarily understand what those words meant. Now he's older, and he has the perfect remedy to his pain. His name is Kurt Hummel. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had become accustomed to the sounds coming from downstairs when he would sit in his room as a little boy. Loud yells, words shouted that he didn't understand.<p>

It was during one of these fights between his parents that he first heard the word "fag."

"_He asked me for a Barbie! A fucking __**Barbie**__! This behavior is ridiculous, he should be asking for footballs and toy cars!"_

"_He __**has**__ asked for those things! I don't see what is so wrong with wanting a Barbie."_

"_It's a __**girl's**__ toy!"_

"_It's just a Barbie! If he wants it, I don't see why he shouldn't be able to have it! He's your son, and getting him one would make him happy!"_

"_No, it would make him a fag!"_

Blaine hadn't known what the word meant at the time. He was only four years old. How was he supposed to know the kind of hate the world was filled with? He didn't even know that he was attracted to boys at this point. But he did know that that wasn't a nice word.

His father was always buying him sports stuff and had even bought him a couple GI Joes, though he claimed even those were pushing it. But Blaine didn't want any of those things. He just wanted a pretty Barbie that he could dress up.

That night, Blaine cried himself to sleep for the first time. He didn't know why he was upset. He just knew that he was.

* * *

><p>Thirteen years later and the fighting continues.<p>

Except now it's different.

Now Blaine knows that he's gay.

Now Blaine knows of the hate in the world.

Now Blaine knows what all those words mean.

Blaine laid in his bed, earbuds in, and music blasting to the point where he's very aware that he will probably have hearing problems someday. Somehow, he can still hear them. It's the echo. It's the echo of years of yelling and hate, permanently implanted into his brain.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine shuts his eyes tightly, his fists clenched. He heard his father, but that didn't mean he had to acknowledge him. _Maybe if I just pretend to be asleep, he'll come in and go the fuck away._

His door opened. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut tighter. _Please go away, please go away…_

"Blaine?"

That was definitely not his father's voice.

Blaine's eyes shot open. Looking over him was who could only be described as an angel sent from Heaven. His expression softened.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, taking out the earbuds and sitting up. He cupped Kurt's face and pulled him into a soft kiss, to which his boyfriend happily responded. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your mom let me in… After your dad slammed the door in my face…" Kurt admitted softly. Blaine clenched his fists again, along with his jaw. Kurt covered Blaine's fists with his. "Hey… Hey, relax, it's okay."

"No, it's not. Kurt, you are my boyfriend and you don't deserve that kind of treatment!"

Kurt sighed, sat down and rested his forehead against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's. "Can we leave? I really don't want to be here right now… I just want to be away, somewhere with you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair.

"Of course we can," Kurt whispered back, before standing and taking Blaine's hands. Blaine stood and kissed his boyfriend again, before grabbing his phone. Kurt smiled at him and they walked out of Blaine's room hand in hand.

Blaine peaked around the corner when they got to the bottom of the stairs. _The coast is clear…_ He yanked Kurt towards the door, trying to move as fast as he could, wanting to avoid any confrontation.

"Blaine, are you going somewhere?"

Blaine stopped and turned to face his father, subconsciously tugging Kurt behind him. "Kurt and I are going out. I'll be back later."

"When later?"

Blaine glared. "When I get home."

"Will you be home for dinner?" His father's tone was so nonchalant, but his brow was raised. He was challenging Blaine. Blaine really wished he wouldn't do this in front of Kurt.

"Actually sir…" Kurt started, stepping out from behind Blaine. "My parents invited Blaine to dinner at our house. If that's alright, of course…" Kurt was always so polite. Blaine would've kissed him if his father weren't standing right there.

"I suppose that's alright. If you're going to be late Blaine, call."

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt out of the house before anymore could be said. Kurt led him to his car and opened the passenger door for him. Blaine laughed softly and got into the car. Kurt closed the door and walked around to the driver's side, getting in.

They drove in silence for a while, both of them lost in their thoughts. Kurt hated what Blaine had to go through. It had never gotten to the point of physical violence, but the verbal abuse Blaine had to go through… _Has_ gone through… It broke his heart.

"Honey, pull over. Please…" Blaine said out of the blue. Kurt looked over at him and nodded. He pulled off to the side of the road. Blaine sniffled and stared out the window. Kurt's brows furrowed together.

"Blaine?" Kurt reached over and placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine sighed and looked over at him, his eyes red. "Oh Blaine…" Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to hug Blaine tightly. Blaine hugged back, clutching at Kurt's back.

"Why can't he just accept this? It's been years… Years, Kurt! And I can still hear him calling me a fag under his breath…" Blaine said, his voice cracking slightly, tears running down his cheeks. Kurt pulled back and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Blaine, he's gotten better, you've said so yourself. You just have to give it time. I know it hurts you, I can see it… I wish you didn't have to feel this pain. But things will get better. Until then, let's just focus on other things okay? We're going to graduate and we're going to go to New York together, and we're going to leave Ohio behind," he explained, lifting his boyfriend's chin and smiling at him encouragingly. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"You're right… You're always right."

Kurt grinned. "I know." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine just continued to stare at him with that completely-smitten-and-in-love look. "Do you feel better?" he asked. Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Kurt," he whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt just grinned more as he pulled back and buckled his seatbelt.

"I know," he replied with a wink, as he pulled back out onto the road. Blaine stared at him, smiling more when Kurt reached his hand over. Blaine took it and their fingers intertwined. They drove in a more comfortable silence this time. Blaine was no longer thinking of his father. All his thoughts were on Kurt and their future together.

Kurt's thoughts were in a similar place. He pulled up to a red light and looked over at Blaine, who looked back at him. They both leaned in and shared a chaste kiss, both of them flushing lightly.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered. Blaine chuckled and they both sat back in their seats. Blaine knew that they would always face adversity, whether it was from strangers or even someone they knew, but it didn't matter.

Kurt was always able to make Blaine smile and that, at the end of the day, was what mattered.

* * *

><p><em>Such an awkward ending… That comes from starting it one day and finishing it a different day. I shouldn't do that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews would be lovely. <em>


End file.
